1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally toward cutting blades for saws and particularly toward a specialized slot cut into the perimeter of the plate in a repeating mode that provides a method of reducing the heat transfer to the plate when carbide or other heat-applied tips are added thereto.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Circular saw blades typically have a series of tips around the perimeter that are reinforced with a cutting material to aid with the cutting of hard surfaces, such as concrete and the like. These tips are cut into the plate and reinforced with a strong cutting material, such as diamonds or carbide, which are then added to the tips using high temperatures.
In order to attach carbide tips to the blade, the plate needs to be heated, either through a torch or through induction. The heating allows for the attachment of the tips, but can lead to problems with having to finish the product once the plate returns to room temperature. Furthermore, it is often found that the blade has changed its shape somewhat near the areas where the heat was applied.
It would be desirable to provide a method for attaching carbide tips to a saw blade that can be accomplished through a reduction of the heat effected zone and subsequent part deformation.